falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
United People: UFID protects the Nation!
By Jakob Kjaerskov, Political Spokesperson, UFID: The United Falleen Imperial Democrats protect this nation to the very last man. We are fighting to create unity among all the citizens of this nation as we call Falleentium. We do not want separation and division for the sake of your own selfish dreams as we see with the elite and acedemic people who stand behind the terrible separatism in Veldunium and Hastige and elsewhere. It is clear that separatism has failed to prevent their lies from being revealed and it is very clear that the separatists have only promoted this anger against Corrintrin and thus the rest of the population of this great nation so that they can win and gain whatever unattainable things they are aiming to achieve. The only conclusion of these so-called absurd negotiations that will benefit Veldunium and Hastiga as well as the rest of the population is a conclusion where these two states do not become independent or gain the same status as the Straits. The whole of Falleentium, even the citizens of Veldunium and Hastiga, has in these days begun more and more to understand the importance of the Falleen Federation and the huge benefits this union brings with it. It will only be a loss to you if you decide to leave this strong and powerfull union. And the aspirations of the elite separatists about achieving the same terms as we see with the Straits are foolish, as the Kingdom of the Straits is far from enjoying this agreement which was made many years back. Veldunium and Hastiga have voted to leave the Falleen Empire, not just the Falleen Federation, as they otherwise claim. Becoming a dominion or the like will mean one is still part of the empire. This problem has been ignored by the elite separatists, and for good reason, because it clearly shows the separatists' lies and false promises. I strongly doubt Veld and Hastigians had any true desire for total independence, instead, they probably only wanted greater home rule, and this approach is something we can follow. The Falleen Federation should not necessarily be governed by a strong and monopoly-like central power, but can easily become more decentralized. But the fact is that the Federation in its entirety makes more benefit to everyone than a farewell to this union would do. We should all remember that we are all Falleens, or rather, and more simple, citizens of a great and lovely nation. Falleentium is our home, Falleentium created peace on this continent, and Falleentium helps to ensure peace and prosperity throughout the world. We are the leading figures in this world, and this is best done together and in unity. I strongly endorse the fact that a number of members of the Alliance have expressed a skepticism about wanting to allow any independent Veldunium and Hastiga membership in the Alliance and I can only welcome these statements, confirming that the elite separatists in Veldunium and Hastiga should not feel ensure that they can achieve the same benefits as the Straits, which were created only to avoid armed conflict. The United Falleen Imperial Democrats will continue its fight against these mistaken ideas, thoughts and dreams that the separatists possess and which some prominent officials, politicians, nobles and even royals have joined. The United Falleen Imperial Democrats will in this election go for the victory and place in a new government and, if needed, in close cooperation with the Coalition of Conservative Unionists, if they have the will to once again show Falleentium that they are also fighting for the union, the nation and the conservative values for health, economic prosperity, security, justice as well as the Falleen Empire with the Imperial Crown in the lead! Category:The Imperial Constitution